como Peter Pettigrew se tornou um Maroto
by nando x3
Summary: Sirius Black esperava muito para o seu primeiro dia de aulas... uma pena que nem tudo saiu como ele esperava.


**nome da fic**: como Peter Pettigrew se tornou um maroto;

**resumo**: Sirius Black esperava muito para o seu primeiro dia de aulas... uma pena que nem tudo saiu como ele esperava.

**shipper(s)**: leia e veja :B

**gênero**: comedy.

**disclaimer**: é tudo da tia Jô, eu só tô aqui de abusado x3

---

- Por que diabos você tinha de vir também? - ele perguntou pela enésima vez desde que eles haviam deixado Grimmauld Place. A mulher ao seu lado limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar gélido, empurrando-o pela barreira mágica.

O primeiro dia de aulas deveria ser um momento especial para uma família, mas não para o garoto Sirius Black. Em vez de ser deixado na plataforma por uma mãe chorosa que se via distanciando-se do filhote pela primeira vez e um pai orgulhoso de ver seu garotão crescendo, Six recebeu um saco de galeões e recomendações frias de Walburga e Orion Black, que, no alto de sua pose de Black's indiferentes, não se dariam ao trabalho de praticar certas _trivialidades_ como aquela. A facada mais dolorosa não foi saber que "era uma pena, mas eles estariam demasiado ocupados para deixá-lo na plataforma 9 3/4", mas sim que, de todas as pessoas do mundo, Bella, sua _amada_ prima, se candidatara à tal função de modo quase... _empolgado_. Se é que podemos dizer assim.

Mas Bella não dissera uma palavra durante todo o caminho (ou seja, da mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black à chave de portal e, de lá, à King's Cross) e todo aquele silêncio começava a cheirar mal - mais do que qualquer outra coisa vinda de alguém como Bellatrix Black. Ela sequer deixara Regulus (seu primo preferido e capacho de carteirinha), que passara a manhã toda implorando para acompanhá-los, vir também!

É claro que havia um duplo e obscuro sentido por trás das atitudes de boa samaritana - agora, _qual_?

O ponto positivo é que ele tinha uma bela visão privilegiada dali - ninguém ousaria lhe dizer, mas mesmo que parecesse uma advogada trouxa, Bella ficava incrivelmente bem naquele terninho verde-escuro; principalmente por que salientava os rígidos mamilos dela de uma forma que nenhuma outra roupa conseguiria.

Uma pena que, à exceção da boa aparência - que só servia para dar meia dúzia de sonhos molhados ao primo - Bella não tinha nenhuma outra qualidade. De fato, ela só poderia ser definida como _incrivelmente_ _**chata**_; uma pedra no sapato de carteirinha. Sempre agindo como se o mundo estivesse aos seus pés, comportando-se como se pudesse _esmagar_ qualquer com aqueles saltos altos quando quisesse, se quisesse! Ele gostava muito mais de Andie; mesmo que sua semelhança como Bella a tornasse muito assustadora no começo, ela tinha o coração no lugar. Ou, como dizia tio Alfard, "só o fato de ela ter um coração já a torna muito melhor do que o resto da família". E ele não podia discordar.

Além do mais, Bella andava por aí com gente como Lucius Malfoy e Rodolphus Lestrange, o tipo de gente que ele desprezava tanto. Ele nunca consideraria _realmente_ ter nada com ela - até por que, Bellatrix era dez anos mais velha.

O que não explicava por que ela tinha resolvido empurrá-lo para o primeiro banheiro vazio que ela encontrara na estação, sentando-o na tampa do vaso sanitário e apontando aquele dedo cuidadosamente pintado de carmim para o seu rosto.

- Agora, ouça bem, pirralho. - sua voz saíra pouco mais alta do que um sussurro, seus dentes trincados. - Conheço seu tipo e sei bem no que está pensando. - Sirius engoliu em seco. Se Bella fosse legilimens e soubesse que naquele momento ele pensara em pelo menos três coisas que poderiam ser feitas com aquela mão em um banheiro fechado, com certeza ele estaria em problemas. - E por isso eu vou lhe dar apenas _um_ aviso. - seu dedo escorreu pela ponta de seu nariz, direto para os lábios e, então, para sua garganta e além - Se você _pensar_. Ao menos _cogitar_... - do seu pomo-de-adão desceu para o peito e de lá para o umbigo - Em fazer qualquer coisa - sua garganta secou ao senti-la descer para suas pernas - _Qualquer coisa mesmo_ - o som de seu zíper soou-lhe como a abertura das portas do jardim do Éden - que humilhe, envergonhe ou desmoralize o nome dos Black - a sensação dos dedos macios afastando a cueca e envolvendo _carinhosamente_ o músculo já "animado" foi suficiente para embaralhar o significado de suas palavras. - Eu vou cortar o seu pênis e enfiá-lo pela sua garganta, você me entendeu bem? - Sirius gritou, trincando os dentes e arranhando as unhas contra a parede ao sentir as unhas de Bellatrix cravarem-se com força em Six Jr., lágrimas escorrendo livremente de seus olhos. Bella afastou-se, sorrindo, e só se virou para encará-lo novamente quando já estava à porta, depois de lavar as mãos - Divirta-se no seu primeiro ano. - e saiu, deixando-o para gemer e se contorcer naquele cubículo sujo.

A dor era tão grande que demorou pelo menos dois minutos para perceber que havia uma figura baixinha e gorducha parada à porta (deixada aberta por Bellatrix) e que o garoto o encarava com misto de surpresa e medo. Sirius engoliu em seco, arranhando as unhas contra a palma da mão, e voltou-se na direção dele.

- Você está bem? - o garoto surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo lhe encarar e recuou um ou dois passos, tropeçando nos próprios cadarços. Seus pequenos olhos azuis-água arregalaram-se em surpresa.

"Não, eu quase fui capado", sentiu-se propenso a responder. Que pergunta idiota; que tipo de pessoa fica se sacudindo em um vaso sanitário depois de ter unhas machucando pele sensível e pode alegar que está OK?

- É, é, só meio... machucado. - limitou-se a responder, bufando.

- Minha mãe diz que um beijo sempre cura qualquer ferimento. - por um momento pareceu a Sirius que o garoto se sentia muito pomposo em transmitir a sabedoria milenar de sua mãe e isso quase o fez sorrir; ou aquele garoto era muito tolo ou não percebera qual era o problema ali, ainda. Se fosse isso, então talvez...

Sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo por ser tão brilhante.

- Vamos testar a teoria da sua mãe, então. - fez um gesto para que o garoto entrasse e fechasse a porta, antes de mostrar-lhe _onde_ exatamente era seu ferimento.

Foi assim que Peter Pettigrew conseguiu a confiança de Sirius Black e, logo depois, veio a se tornar um Maroto.


End file.
